1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding wrench that can be used to mate with rotation workpieces of different structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional holding wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a main plate 1 having a first end provided with a handle 101 and a second end formed with a jaw 102 defining a snap recess 1022, a secondary plate 2 having a first end pivoted to the main plate 1 and a second end formed with a jaw 201 defining a snap recess 2012.
In operation, referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the wheel axle 301 of the fan blade wheel 3 is provided with a belt wheel 4 which drives the fan blade wheel 3 to rotate. The distal end of the wheel axle 301 passes through the belt wheel 4 and is screwed by a nut 3011. The belt wheel 4 is provided with a plurality of lugs 401. When the operator wishes to detach the fan blade wheel 3, the jaws 102 and 201 are locked on two opposite lugs 401 which are retained in the snaps recesses 1022 and 2012, thereby controlling the belt wheel 4 and the fan blade wheel 3. Then, the nut 3011 can be driven by another wrench to rotate relative to the wheel axle 301, thereby unscrewing the nut 3011, and further detaching the fan blade wheel 3.
A second conventional holding wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises a main plate 5 having a first end provided with a handle 501 and a second end formed with two opposite jaws 503 each provided with an insertion pin 504.
In operation, referring to FIG. 5, the holding wrench can be used to assemble and dismantle a rotation workpiece 6 having a larger diameter such as the belt wheel, sprocket or the like. The rotation workpiece 6 is formed with a plurality of slots 601. When the operator wishes to detach the rotation workpiece 6, the insertion pins 504 can be inserted into two opposite slots 601, thereby positioning the rotation workpiece 6. Then, the screw or nut on the rotation workpiece 6 can be driven by another wrench to rotate relative to the rotation workpiece 6, thereby unscrewing the screw or nut and thereby further detaching the rotation workpiece 6. However, the operator has to prepare multiple tools so as to satisfy the various requirements of the working process, thereby causing inconvenience to the operator in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional holding wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a holding wrench that can be used to mate with rotation workpieces of different structures.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a holding wrench comprising:
a body, the body including a first arm plate and a second arm plate, the first arm plate having a first end provided with a handle and a second end defining a first screw hole, the second arm plate having a first end pivotally mounted on a mediate portion of the first arm plate and a second end defining a second screw hole;
a first holding assembly selectively secured on the body and including two symmetric first holding members each having a first end selectively and releasably secured on the second end of the first arm plate and the second arm plate, and each having a second end defining a snap recess, the snap recesses of the two first holding members facing each other, the first end of each of the two first holding members defining a through hole aligning with the first screw hole of the first arm plate and the second screw hole of the second arm plate respectively, two locking bolts each respectively extended through the through hole of each of the two first holding members, and each respectively screwed into the first screw hole of the first arm plate and the second screw hole of the second arm plate, thereby securing the two first holding members to the first arm plate and the second arm plate respectively; and
a second holding assembly selectively secured on the body and including two second holding members each having a threaded post selectively screwed into the first screw hole of the first arm plate and the second screw hole of the second arm plate respectively, thereby selectively securing the two second holding members to the first arm plate and the second arm plate respectively, the threaded post of each of the two second holding members having a first end provided with an enlarged head rested on a first side of the first screw hole of the first arm plate and the second screw hole of the second arm plate respectively, and having a second end formed with an insertion stub protruded outward from a second side of the first screw hole of the first arm plate and the second screw hole of the second arm plate respectively.